Ambition
by Tha Black
Summary: Todos cometiam o mesmo erro. Nunca tinham nada planejado e isto os fazia fracassar. Severus' POV.


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o **II Challenge Slytherin** do Aliança3Vassouras. A história se passa após a morte de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Ambition**  
por Luna Black

* * *

- Pare de gemer, Draco. – sibilei baixo e perigoso. O garoto ficou quieto e eu pude observar minhas feições, encarar meus próprios olhos na frente daquele espelho de latão velho e quebrado.

A rachadura no meio do espelho me deformava a face, mas eu teria que agüentar e encarar meus olhos. Agora tudo ficava mais difícil e eu precisava me concentrar em mim mesmo, tentar encontrar aquela velha fagulha em algum lugar dos meus orbes negros. Ela estava ali, sempre estivera e sempre iria estar. Não era algo que eu poderia escolher, mas às vezes eu podia escondê-la. E às vezes escondia tão bem que era difícil encontrá-la novamente.

Observei pelo canto do espelho o garoto encolhido em um canto, no sofá corroído pelas traças. Estava visivelmente abalado e tremia de medo, mas não gemia como antes e isso me tranqüilizou.

- Eles não estão mortos. – eu sabia que eu não havia passado tranqüilidade ao garoto e ouvi seus dentes baterem. Uma sombra passou pelos olhos cinza, possivelmente imaginava que algo pior que a morte poderia ter acontecido a seus pais. - Você sempre foi parecido comigo. – eu disse e ele me olhou aturdido. - Você é ganancioso, Draco, almeja fortuna, glória, honrarias e poder.

- Eu só queria salvá-los... Estraguei tudo. – Draco murmurou com a voz arrastada.

- Você entrou em uma missão fracassada, Draco. – eu disse e revirei os olhos. - O mestre já sabia. – ele arregalou os olhos, desconcertado. "Pessoas gananciosas não têm nada planejado. – expliquei, lembrando-me que minha própria ganância levara a minha ruína e a de Lily. - Já a ambição é algo mais específico e planejado. – Draco suspirou e eu me virei para ele. - Comece a planejar sua salvação e a da sua família. – ele me pareceu mais nervoso do que antes e eu virei novamente para o espelho quebrado.

Fracassei em acalmá-lo, mas Draco logo veria o rosto da mãe e me deixaria em paz, ele não seria mais um problema meu. O espelho estava gasto e com uma fina camada de poeira, o latão estava enferrujado e parecia tão velho quanto eu mesmo.

Retornando a encarar meus olhos negros, tentando a qualquer custo achar a centelha que me faria continuar com toda aquela farsa, que me faria agüentar o eco da palavra que saíra da boca de Potter. Covarde.

Lily Evans e seus olhos verdes. Olhos esses que estavam presentes na figura de Harry Potter. Eu havia novamente encontrado o que me faria continuar: os malditos orbes verdes de Harry e a lembrança constante de que Lily estava me olhando.

Ouvi um soluço vindo do canto da sala, onde Draco estava encolhido, sentindo-se rejeitado, sozinho. Eu o compreendia porque ele era igual a mim. Ele se sujeitara àquele plano idiota para salvar sua família, mesmo sabendo que iria falhar mediocremente, do mesmo modo que eu me sujeitara a manter Harry a salvo.

E agora o único homem que poderia me fazer continuar com tudo aquilo estava morto e eu precisava encontrar em meus olhos negros o motivo, o único motivo de estar ali, correndo riscos por outra pessoa.

Pelo filho de James Potter. Pelo filho do homem que me humilhara e que me odiara por infinitos sete anos, pelo filho do maldito Gryffindor que roubara o coração da única mulher que eu amara.

Era isto que estava procurando em meus olhos, aquele leve brilho que vinha devido às lágrimas acumuladas por anos e anos a fio, um aguaceiro que não tinha o direito de rolar, de se libertar. O brilho que aparecia no rosto de Lily quando ela chorava, seus olhos verdes que ficavam quase transparentes. Engoli em seco e me virei para Draco.

- As coisas nem começaram a piorar, é melhor você se acostumar. – senti o medo dele, os olhos arregalados, as mãos suando, o desespero estampado em seu rosto.

Por um instante pensei que Draco achava possível me perfurar com o olhar e, então, as lágrimas desceram livres pelo rosto dele, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, o branco-loiro dos seus cabelos estava sujo.

E eu o invejei e me senti enojado por invejá-lo. Ele podia chorar, podia demonstrar sofrimento, mágoa e dor. Balancei a cabeça, andando de um lado para outro, o som dos sapatos ecoando pela casa, a espera do maldito sinal.

Os borrões de vermelho e verde misturados atingiram minha mente em cheio ao vislumbre dos meus olhos na janela distante. Eu era uma sombra apagada que ainda podia ouvir os ruídos da voz de Lily Evans.

Era tarde demais e o som da sua voz ainda me embrulhava o estômago. Passei a mão por minha cabeça e massageei as têmporas. Imagens dos olhos de Lily e Harry confundiam-se na minha cabeça, mas desejava tê-las por perto.

Spinner's End estava velha e encardida combinando com a paisagem lá fora, o céu cinza e o jardim morto. Respirei profundamente e andei até a janela, uma teia de aranha crescia no canto de cima e uma grande camada de sujeira cobria a janela.

Com pesar, lembrei-me da terrível noite em que Lily morrera e isto me fez lembrar do meu propósito, no obséquio que havia feito ao proteger o garoto por todos aqueles anos.

Ouvi o som de ratos correndo no forro e voltei a andar pela sala, impaciente. As tábuas rangiam conforme eu me movia. Draco tinha os olhos cansados, lutando ingenuamente para não fechá-los.

Ouvi um baque no lado de fora da casa e mantive a varinha apontada para a porta. Draco pulou para trás do sofá, escondendo-se. O trinco girou vagarosamente e a porta foi se afastando.

- Snape. – o encapuzado disse meu nome, porém eu não abaixei a varinha. Ele ergueu a manga da roupa e mostrou-me a Marca Negra. Só então relaxei, fazendo sinal para entrar.

- Por que a demora? – indaguei e ele tirou o capuz.

- Este lugar é um inferno. – reclamou, espirrando.

- Lestrange, o que o mestre disse? – perguntei, olhando o homem atentamente.

- Vou levar o menino para a casa dele. – respondeu – Você vem junto. Onde ele está?

- Draco, saia de trás do sofá. – ele se levantou meio ruborizado, porém com um sorriso cínico na cara.

- Olá, tio. – disse ainda sorrindo cinicamente.

- Draco, é bom que se comporte na frente do mestre. Ninguém mais vai agüentar seus atrevimentos. – Rodolphus Lestrange sibilou – Você não está em posição para brincar. – Draco deixou de sorrir e virou o rosto para a janela, possivelmente voltando a chorar.

- Podemos sair daqui? – perguntei e coloquei a mão no ombro do rapaz, em um gesto repentino.

- Claro. – respondeu Rodolphus fitando minha mão que pousava no ombro de Draco.

Segurei no braço de Draco, preparando para aparatar para longe de Spinner's End, de sua sujeira, de suas aranhas, ratos e traças. Olhei uma última vez para o espelho quebrado e para meu rosto deformado, encontrei meus olhos negros e a fagulha que ainda me fazia lutar.

Girei nos calcanhares, levando comigo Draco, meu segredo e minha missão.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Bel Wood, por betar tão rapidamente e ser esse amor de pessoa, a Thai, migs du mel coarssão (L o por fazer a capa fodona pra mim e me incentivar a escrever Severinolols , a Miss Krum, porque sem ela eu nunca tiraria essa plot que me atormentava a vida há tempos XD.

E a todos os Sly's do mundo, beijos da Griffa aqui. hohoho.


End file.
